Legends of Zelda:The Omega Blade
by SleepingPills4BrokenDreams
Summary: Ganondorf's back but Link can't use the power of the Master Sword to send him back. So he goes for the fabled Omega Blade. Now he races against time and the forces of evil to retreive the legendary sword. But is the Omega Blade all it is cut out to be?
1. The Owl's Warning

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda nor any characters affiliated with Legend of Zelda. This story however belongs to me, any one caught copying this story will receive just punishment by the people at Fanfiction.

Chp. 1 The Owl's warning

In the vast forest of Kokiris, the Kokiri forest, lived a man known as Link, the Hero of Time. It has been ten years since the defeat of Ganondorf, an evil wizard who tried to get the Triforce. The Triforce is the ulimate symbol of power, contiaing three triangles. The Triangle of Wisdom, the Triangle of Power, and the Triangle of Courage.

Link sits on a tree stump with his old Kokiri friends and plays the Ocarina. The soothing and beautiful tune lifted all of the Kokiri's spirits. Saria looks at Link and smiles. Link ended his song and all the Kokiris clapped.

Saria runs toward Link and gives him a hug, "That was great!" She lets go of him, "I'm glad you stayed with us and keep us happy by helping us forget about all those meanies."

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm here with you guys," He looks at Mido. "Mido, What's worng, you seem upset."

Mido glares at Link and shrugs. "Hmph! Why are you here? Aren't you a Hylean! Hyleans don't belong here." He walks to his house.

"Wow, he is really grumpy, " Says a fellow Kokiri.

"What is wrong with him?" Says a female Kokiri.

Link stands up and looks around, "Well, he's right… I gotta go." He walks away, "See you guys some other time."

"Link don't go, please!" Saria runds and grabs Link's hand, "Link, don't go! Stay with us! You know how Mido gets."

Link looks at her with a smile, "Sorry but I got to go see Malon to pick up Epona and pick up some Lon Lon milk." Saria lets go of him and looks at him sad. "Don't worry I'll be back." He picks up sword and shield and puts them away, he walks and goes out to the field.

A gaint Owl comes flying down on a tree branch, "Link, there is danger about! Hoot! Hoot!" He pecks at a hole and eats a worm. "Watch yourself, Ganondorf might come back." He spreads his wings and flies away.

Link's eyes widen. He then runs over the fences and large holes, dodging an Ormy that sticks it's head out and tries to bite him, and finally makes it to the Ranch. He walks inside and opens the door to the barn, "Malon! Are you in there?"

A young woman's voice shouts back, "Link? Is that you?" She walks out and sees him. "Hi, Epona is down there at the stable with the other horses."

Link hugs her and runs to the stable, "Thanks!" Malon smiles back and nods. He keeps running and gets to thte stable. "Hey Epona," Link pets Epona. "Let me get you out," he opens the door and lets Epona out. "We have to go see Zelda." Link hops Epona and they leave the Ranch.

* * *

"Heh heh, Ganondorf will be freed from his curse of the sages very soon," said a mysterious old woman. 

"Yes and we will rule Hyrule, no the hold world!" both witches laugh a disturbing laugh. They grab a cauldron and they put water in it with frog legs, hawk organs, a man's eye, and a Niggonii mushroom. "When lord Ganondorf comes back he will want revenge…"

"To kill Link, the one who defeated him ten years ago," interrupts a witch.

"Yes Hilda, our mothers have died trying to defeat Link, but now we will have revenge!" They laugh again with their disturbing laugh.

* * *

"Link, wait!" Malon calls out holding a bottle filled with Lon Lon Milk. "You forgot your milk!" She gives Link the milk and kisses him on the cheek.

Link nods and waves good-bye. He rides Epona with tremendous speed and with that he reaches Hyrule Town. He hops off Epona and lets her go. He goes in and sees a lot of people from different places trading in the market place. An old man grabs Link's arm, "please spare me some food or some rupees." Link takes out a piece of bread and gives it to the old man. He looks down the road and sees the castle in a distance, "Hyrule castle…hope Zelda's okay."

He continues down the empty road and finally gets to the castle gate. "Ah, Link long times no see!" He shakes Links hand, "what brings you here?"

"Hi, Krahn!" he looks up at the castle, "how are you? I came here to see the princess."

"I'm doing great and yes you may see the princess!" He signals the guard at the tower and the guard opens the gate. Link goes in and the gate shuts behind him, he follows the dirt path into the castle bridge and enters inside.

A guard sees Link and escorts him to the princess, "the castle hasn't changed a bit and it looks the same as before."

"Yes, the princess didn't want to make any changes to the castle, she wants to keep it the same way as her ancestors did," says the castle guard. They walk through the castle halls and reach the inner garden.

There Link sees a young, beautiful woman, "Princess you have a guest here to see you." The young princess looks up and sees Link.

"Link! What are you doing here?" she stands up and cleans her dress; the dress has beautiful patterns on it and has the Triforce symbol on the skirt.

"Zelda, there is something that you should know."

"What is it?" Zelda asks surprised.

"Sit," Link and Zelda sit on the short, clean grass. "The Wise Owl has come to me when I was on my way to the ranch. He has told that I should watch myself because Ganondorf might come back." He looks at her frightened face, "I will need the Master Sword once again."

"The Master Sword…" said Zelda as she looked down at the grass.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes… you will have to get two things in order to get the sword." She looks at Link, "you will have to get the Ocarina of Time and the sapphire of fire."

"Don't you already have them?"

She looks at him and shakes her head, "I hid them, because if any evil got their hands on them total darkness will rise all over Hyrule."

He looks her straight in the eye, "Where are they? I will go get them where ever they are!"

"Alright, you will have to do certain things: You will have to go to the swamp and talk to the swamp master and do whatever you can to obtain the sapphire. Then you will have to go back to the Kokiri Forest and search for the Ocarina of Time.

This will not be an easy task, for there are new types of creatures lurking around. You will have to watch out for Nightcrawler, a dark assassin who will try to kill you. Then as you go on you will come against Dogniah, the dragon of the high mountains."

"Why Dogniah? Doesn't he live in the mountains?"

"Yes, but this is the time when he will come out and search for Hylean flesh, especially the flesh of lone heroes."

He stands up and stretches unworried about the situation, "no problem, I can do this." He looks at her and gives her a big smile, "I've done tougher stuff in the past, it's not like I'm going to fail now, right?"

She smiles right back at him and says, "Right!" After that Link runs out of the garden.

"Well it is time for a new adventure Epona," he pets her and Epona looks at him, but he continues, "this is going to be fun! I know Epona, it has been ten years since our last real adventure, but it won't hurt to have another one." Epona takes off with Link and runs by a young man with light-bluish skin and then suddenly the man appears in front of them out of nowhere and scares Epona, dropping Link. Link jumps back to his feet and draws his weapons, "that hurt… who are you?"

The man takes off his hood and grins at Link, "I am Shlakey the treasure hunter." He looks at Link again and asks, "You are Link right?" Link doesn't answer, "Well this is the Omega Blade and this is…" He draws his sword and pulls out a diamond-shaped dagger, "for you."

"Why are you giving this to me and what is it?" Link stares at the dagger.

"Well that my friend is the Kaywy dagger and I'm giving it to you because I was told by the King of Hyrule." Link blinks and somehow Shlakey was gone.

Link looks at the dagger again and puts it away, "I wonder why the king wanted me to have this…" He hops on Epona and they take off.

After a few hours Link arrives to the swamp gate, "I have to go through here in order to get to the swamp…" then suddenly a giant spider-looking monster comes and tries to stab Link. "What the..."Link jumps out of the way and draws his weapons, he slashed at the monster and missed, then the beast shot a string of web towards Link and hits his sword, knocking it out of his hand.

Link then draws the dagger, the dagger was crimson colored, and goes around the angry spider and stabs it on the head. Blood came rushing out of its head and the spider cuts Link's leg, and then dies. "Oww!" He falls to the ground and passes out.


	2. Bow of the Sage

Chp.2: Bow of the Sage

The next day Link was lying on a bed inside of a small house, "is he alright?" The voice was familiar to Link.

"Yes I healed his wound and he will be back on his feet, but he won't be able to do anything for a few hours, because he needs time to recuperate," he sighs and continues. "The blood of the spider didn't spread through his body, he is a very lucky young man."

"Is the blood poisonous?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that, the blood turns whoever it contaminates into a dark spawn."

"Dark spawn?" Link suddenly knew who the man was; it was Shlakey.

"Yes, thanks to you the blood hasn't contaminated him,"

"May I ask: what is a dark spawn?"

The man sighs and says, "they are evil creatures who take over living things as their hosts and become much more powerful than they already are."

Link gets out of the bed and stretches, "Link? Are you awake?" Shlakey walks in the room, "ha, finally you have awoken."

"How long have I been out?" Shlakey pushes Link back on the bed.

"Long enough," Shlakey puts his hand on Link's shoulder. "You can't be up now, you have to rest until your leg recuperates from the wound."

Shlakey walks out of the room. An old man who was short and fat came into the room, "so, you are Link... it's a pleasure to meet you on a time like this." He sits down on a chair and stares at Link's leg that was wrapped in a niggonii leaf, "that's rare to see a young man like yourself survive an attack like that."

Link lies down and looks at the ceiling, "what was that spider?"

"It was a razor, mother of the dark spawns, you know what a dark spawn is, right?" He looks at Link waiting for his answer.

Of course Link knew what a razor was, he overheard Shlakey and the old man talking about it. "Yes, I know what they are," he shuts his eyes and smiles.

"Well, goodnight!" The old man stands up and nods, then walks out.

"Goodnight..." Link says and falls asleep.

* * *

Later that night, a shadow dashed passed the window in the room. "Huh?" Link sits up and looks around; "I have a bad feeling about this..." he stands up and looks for his equipment. 

"Looking for this?"

"What?" Link turns around and sees a man in a black suit similar to a ninja's. The man was holding a plain long sword. "Who are you? And give me back my sword!"

"Here you go," he tosses the sword and Link catches it. "The Great Link wearing a night gown?" He laughs and draws his sword.

"Shut up! What's your name?" Link held his sword tightly with anger filling him.

"I am Nightcrawler, a dark spawn." He charges at Link with amazing speed.

"Dark spawn?" Link tries to dodge the attack, but the intense pain on his leg drops him. "Aahh!" Link screams in pain, the old man came rushing in holding a shovel and the spawn disappeared.

The old man gasps and says, "a dark spawn..." he looks at Link, "Link! You're out of bed!"

Link sits on his bed, "Nightcrawler..."

"What? No, no more of them! I have to end your life!" He draws the Kaywy dagger, now in its normal color. He attempts to kill Link but Shlakey stops him.

"No, you will not kill him! He is our only hope to bring back peace into this land!" The old man looks at Link and back at Shlakey.

The old man falls to his chair and looks up, "I... didn't know... I had no idea..." the old man starts to cry, "Please forgive me..."

Shlakey pats him on the back, "I know you're scared, Saltros... I'm sorry about your brother, but there is no cure for his cursed state..."

"Of all people, why him? There are others around Hyrule but why him?" He stands up and leaves the room, sobbing.

Link's eyes widen, "Nightcrawler is Saltros' brother?"

"Yes, his name is Elios."

"Elios, the messenger guy? We were friends... he disappeared two years ago... I will kill whoever did this to him!" Link tried to stand but the pain on his leg didn't allow him.

Shlakey took Link's sword and says, "you just go to sleep and I'll protect you until you recover."

The Hero of Time goes to sleep. The great warrior, Shlakey, pulled out the Omega Blade, "my precious sword, I won't let anyone take you away from me..."

He sighed and put his blade away.

He looks over and sees the Kaywy dagger turn back into the crimson color; he then picked up Link's sword and got ready to fight. "Nightcrawler, where are you?" He looked around and saw him, "ah ha! There you are, now I can kill you and let Elios' soul rest in peace!"

Nightcrawler charges towards Shlakey, he tries to chop the warrior's head off, but he blocked the attack. They fought a hard battle, one trying to kill the other in a very unpleasant way. Shlakey jumps and kicks off the roof trying to attempt an aerial slash, but it was avoided and counter attacked by kicking him on the face.

Shlakey punches the spawn and the other stabs Shlakey in the arm. Link wakes up and sees the fight, "what the!" Nightcrawler spins destroying everything in his path, luckily the warrior dodged it and stabbed him on the side. Dark smoke came out of its wound, "well, nice job. You have injured me," with that said, Nightcrawler disappears and drops a bow.

"The bow of sages..." Shlakey picked it up and gave it to Link. "You will need this, trust me. It has the power of the forest sage," Link takes it and looks at it. "It will help you on your quest."

The bow began to glow regenerating Link back to full health. "My... my leg! It's better!" He jumped to his feet and started to hop around, "now I can go and meet the swamp master!"

"The swamp master?" Saltros walks in, "you need me for something?"

Link raises an eyebrow, "huh? You're the swamp master?"

"Yes, what do you need me for?"

"I need a red sapphire."

"My beautiful sapphire, Sapphy?"

"You named the sapphire Sapphy?"

"Yes, you got a problem with that?"

"No, but may I have it?"

"You have to do something for me," he looks at Link but gets no answer. "You have to free my brother from his dreadful curse."

Link smiles, "no problem! Now that I'm all healed up, I can move more and fight!"

"Shlakey?" Saltros looks around, "he disappeared again..." he smiled and said, "well, be on your way now!" he pushed Link and shut the door behind him.

Link continues his quest, hopping from one tree stump to another and unto a tree trunk. He continued hopping until he reached the entrance to the dungeon, "alright, just another dungeon!"

He walks down a long set of stairs and finds two doors, but one had a long, thick chain around it with a large silver lock. He sighed and went through the other door that took him into a room with gargoyle statues on every corner, torches on every side, and spikes surrounding a chest that blocked it.

"So what do I have to do now?" He asked himself. Then there was a breeze blowing behind him that brought a chill down his spine, literally down his spine! He turned around and saw a gargoyle that was breathing down his back. He looks around and sees three other gargoyles; the gargoyle statues have come to life. "Oh, this can't be good," the gargoyle Knocks Link unto a wall.

Link gets up and draws hi sword, then he got into his spin attack position. Blue aura surrounded his sword, then red aura that was much larger. The gargoyles got closer to him and he started to spin around with red flames spreading around him hitting the gargoyles, but didn't kill them. A gargoyle smacks Link on the face and knocks him down, Link tries to sweep the gargoyle's feet but the gargoyle was as hard as rock. Another gargoyle grabs Link by the arms and tosses him to the other side. "My sword!" His sword was thrown off to a different direction. Without hesitation, Link grabs a quiver full of arrows from a skeleton and draws his bow. He grabs an arrow, bends the bow, aims, and shoots it. The arrow started to glow forest green and it hit a gargoyle, killing it.

"Hey, I like this." The other gargoyles look at their dead brother and start to fly towards Link in rage. Link shoots another arrow, then another, and another. Every arrow hit the gargoyles and they exploded throwing rocks everywhere, Link blocks the incoming rocks with his reliable shield.

There was a sound of small bells and the spikes protecting the chest disappeared. Link opened the chest and found a silver key. He walks back and picks up his sword, then continues his search for Nightcrawler.


	3. The Fight for the Gorron Ruby

Chp.3: Fight for the Sapphire of fire

Link has reached the entrance to the evil chamber, but there were monsters surrounding him, all kinds of them. A razor tried to cut Link again, this was the same razor that cut him earlier in the story, but Link was stronger now and wiser. He dodged the attack and chopped the razor's head off. A goblin came running and Link blocked his attack then stabbed him, killing it. Grailies, dark shadow spheres that feed on souls, tried to trick Link but didn't work. Link did the spin attack and the flames killed the grailies and injured some goblins. A gargoyle tried to do a surprise attack and succeeded, Link dropped to the ground. He drew his bow and shot an arrow, killing it. And finally Link was face-to-face with three goblins and he threw a deku nut and stunned them.

"Be ready, Nightcrawler!" He puts in a golden key, that he had obtained from a large chest, into a demonic lock and opened the door. He enters.

"Come out, Nightcrawler!" He looks around with hand on sword and shield ready.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Nightcrawler comes out of a dark wall and shoots a dark blast at Link and hits him. Link yells and falls to the ground. He picks himself up and side jumps to his right and throws a deku nut under Nightcrawler's feet and its power stuns him. "Aahh!" He yells out

Link comes running towards him attempting to stab him, but somehow Nightcrawler regains control of his body and jumps out of the way.

"Dammit!" Link runs and tries to figure out the spawn's weakness, but the enemy was too fast to even be seen. Then the spawn comes around from behind Link and kicks him on the face knocking him down.

Nightcrawler grabs Link by the legs and spins him around tossing him unto a dark wall. Link was hurt and he tried to get off the floor to continue fighting, but the impact made his whole body feel numb.

"Ha! You thought you were going to kill me?" Nightcrawler starts to walk towards Link and draws his sword with increasing speed. Link tries to grab for his sword but it was too far from reach.

The dark wall started to glow and demonic, possessed masks came through laughing at Link who is in trouble. Nightcrawler raises his sword and lightning struck it and he started to chant words of an unknown language. Link looks around and sees the masks surrounding him, then he reached into his tunic and pulled out the bottle filled with lon lon milk and drinks it, he replenishes back to full health.

He gets back on his feet and draws his bow of the sage; he pulls out an arrow and aimed at Nightcrawler's heart. He shoots the arrow and hits the spawn in the chest. He screeches in rage and shoots a fury of dark blasts at Link. The Hero of Time runs dodging them, jumping over and crouching under the mighty blasts. Then he jumps unto the wall and kicks off shooting his forest arrows. They pierced Nightcrawler's body making him even angrier. Link lands on the ground and continues to run, this time towards the spawn, he jumps and kicks him in the gut. The spawn spits black blood all over the silver, tiled floor.

Link runs back for his sword and picks it up. Then he hears a loud bang and he falls into sparkling water. He swims back up and Nightcrawler grabs Link by the right arm. "Let go!" Link stabs the spawn in the thigh and gets dropped next to the water.

"No! The Great Fairy's water!" he screams as his body began to change.

Link gasps and looks back at the water; there was a young woman's reflection. She had red, fiery hair that was as long as Link's height. She smiled and laughed, then winks and disappears. "Thanks," Link looked back to see Nightcrawler but instead he saw a young man with at least a dozen arrows pierced into his body. Link went to the man and lifted his head, "you are now free from the spawn's curse, Elios."

Elios opens his eyes and blood started to pore down his chin. "No... he still lives... run and... get as far as..." with that he dies, these were the last words he had spoken on the land of Hyrule.

Suddenly a dark spawn, a dark spirit with the eyes of the devil, came down from the ceiling and charged towards Link. The hero dodges it and pulls out his bottle capturing the evil fiend. A blue aura surrounded Link and teleported him outside of the dungeon's entrance.

"Alright! Now all I got to do is get the sapphire from the swamp master."

Saltros opened his door and saw Link standing outside, "Link! You're alive!" He punched Link on the arm, "did you complete your mission?"

Link sighs and says with disappointment, "yeah, but I couldn't save your brother's life..."

Saltros nods and says, "that's okay, I knew he wasn't going to make it but thanks anyway for freeing him from his curse." He pulls out a pouch with a piece of rope that tied the top of it. "Here, this is the sapphire you wanted."

Link takes the pouch and opens it and finds a beautiful red sapphire lying within it. "Thanks, for everything that you have done for me and no thanks for trying to kill me."

They both laugh.

"Yeah," he nods and Link nods back. Saltros watched as Link left the swamp.

Later, Link finally got out of the swamp and got his ocarina. He played the sweet sound of Epona's melody. Epona came running and stopped to let his master hop on. He rides her and searched the skies for any signs that linked to a dragon. On his way to the forest he saw great valleys, huge mountains covered with snow on its tip, and finally he saw his destination. There were trees all around, there lived all sorts of animals, and he could hear the singing of birds and the sound of Saria's ocarina.

He reached a dark tunnel that led to the forest and he entered to search for the ocarina of time.


End file.
